With the development of information and communication technology, a variety of end terminals capable of playing back documents, images, motion pictures, etc., such as MPEG Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, Personal Multimedia Players (PMPs), and Ultra-Mobile Personal Computers (UMPCs), have been used. The end terminals enable users to download desired content from Personal Computers (PCs) and play the downloaded content. However, the end terminals have a problem in that users cannot download desired content onto the end terminals when they are moving or the end terminals cannot be connected with a PC.
In order to overcome this problem, there was proposed a technology for adding communication means capable of accessing LANs, such as Bluetooth or UltraWideBand (UWB), to the end terminals. According to the technology, it is possible to download content from external devices over LANs. Although this method enables content, stored in external devices, to be downloaded, it is problematic in that content that is desired by a user but is not stored in an external device cannot be downloaded.
In order to overcome the problem, there was proposed a technology for enabling an end terminal and a mobile communication terminal to be connected to each other and enabling the mobile communication terminal to receive and transfer content requested by the end terminal. However, this technology has a problem in that it cannot simultaneously deal with content provision requests made by a plurality of end terminals.